


Show and tell.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/F, Flirting, Jeans, Multi, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra  allows her wives to have some fun with with the itger female templars and assassin's  and neutrals and kassandra  finds fun with them as well.
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra/Kyra/Roxana/Xenia/Zopheras (Assassin's Creed), Evie Frye/Kassandra, Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne, Kassandra/Maria Thorpe (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Odessa (Assassin's Creed), Kyra/Roxana (Assassin's Creed), Leofgifu/Fulke (Assassin's Creed), Lilla Graves/Hope Jensen, Lilla Graves/Xenia, Odessa/Thyia (Assassin's Creed), Rhona Dinsmore/Kyra, Rhona Dinsmore/Élise de la Serre





	Show and tell.

Rhona slowly nods her head around,feeling a pattering sensation on the top of her head,she slowly wakes up and sees a fully clothed elise who looked confused on what drove her to sleep,rhona however was not concern at the moment as she purred and crawled torwards the red headed French lady.

"Hold it,rhona, we just woke up from sleeping gas and your first ideal,your FIRST ideal is to flirt,not wondering what the hell happen?"Elise looked annoyed at her new girlfriend but feels rhona's head on her arm as she still felt defeated and allowed her to cuddle,elise smiled and kisses her on the fore head.

"Your just too adorable for me to get mad at."Elise giggled and rhona kisses her on the lips and both women were about to embraced a tender moment until turned and saw kyra at the doorr,sporting a dark greenish belly tank top and blue jeans,she slowly stood there with a grin and not said a word.

Rhona smirked her and then at elise,elise did knew kassandra allow her wives to havr their own mistresses and rhona was kyra's mistress.

Elise notices her hand being clinched by rhona who smiled at elise."I guess we now who unloaded the sleeping gas,I hope you dont mind sticking around for the fun."rhona laughs

Elise opened her mouth but felt something moving around her wrists and legs and calfs,she lifted her head to see snakes,both women were bound by the heavy boa,elise knew the isu power Kyra had came into play.

"Lovely big girls you have Kyra,I hope we aren't on the menu,we do have a match after all,and I would love us to get out favorite apple haired sunshine here."Rhona giggled at the confused elise who slowly struggled until Kyra commanded her snakes with a snap of a finger and a flick of a wrist,order her snakes to snake their fangs with in the floor and the walls.

Elise struggled but to no avail,the boas were bigger then usual,she turned to kyra who walked torwards rhona who grins playfully struggles and climbs on top of her bed and goes to the middle of it between elise and rhona.

Kyra ruffled Elise's hair and patted rhona On her belly,moved her hand she stared to drum her fingers on her Jean's and started to scratch em and turns to elise who droped a hint of sweat and states at rhona who giggled at kyra.

Snapping her finger again,Myra releases rhona from boa constrictors ,rhona sits up and rubs her hands and rolls on top kyra who holds back her pain and rhona lays in the middle of the two women.

"Sooooo,its kinda a change of a relationship,i never shared a lover before,let alone be a mistress, and to make it award is that we are opponents and one of us will have European title around our waist.". Elise said with a awkward face she tugs on her noa constrictors on her arms and stared back at rhona chuckled. 

Kyra played wit rhona's hair and kisses her on the cheek before scrated the scotish women's jeans,causing the two women to feel arouse,rhona was giggling and nudges on elise and Kyra grins laying her head on the plush belly of rhona.

Kyra chuckled whither her lips close as she hugged rhona in front of elise,she stared at her and moves to her plants a kiss on the lips,slowly savoring the cherry red lips ,she stroke the cheek and snaps her finger and the boa constrictor moved away from the right hand of elise and kyra lifts it up and places it on her rear.

Elise was a women was was fearless and ruthless,when she was in the ring against kyra,she felt nothing,shebhad kyra's number,she stood toe to toe with her but not in a singles match.

But this time,she was feeling scare of kyra's mindset and her powers,'She can command snakes and?'elise's train of tought was stop as kyra's skin changed to gray and kyra let out her first worlds as she blows in Elise's neck and moves to her ear.

"Ba-bum,ba-bum,ba-bum."she whispered a heart beat sound and turns to rhona and crawls to a eager scotish lady and whispered."Ba-bum,ba-bum,ba-bum."kyra licks her neck smiled.

Her waist and legs turned to a tail and wraps rhona and elise and laughed,elise was shocked but was more surprised at rhona's eagerness and excitement.

"Shall we begin?"Kyra smirked.

"Oh gladly,the suspense is killing me."rhona smiled and laughed with kyra.


End file.
